


Saiki's Pet

by Alex (Will_the_Wise)



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: Alternate Universe, As in there's another universe with monsters, Bonding, Character Death, Comedy, Crossover, Dark Twist, Drama, Family Loss, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, Inexperienced Owners, Inter dimensional Pet, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Psychic Abilities, Saiki is clueless about Monster Hunter, Secrets, Some Plot, Violence, baby rathalos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_the_Wise/pseuds/Alex
Summary: Saiki and Kaidou both secretly raise an unknown, inter-dimensional pet together...What could possibly go wrong?





	1. An Unexpected Appearance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing with this, it's just a really fun idea i came up with lol  
> I doubt there'll be an update schedule, although I'll try to aim for at least one update a week, but there's a load of school work i need to do so i don't know how that's gonna go.  
> Also have no clue how long this'll be. At least for the moment, my general idea is for it to not really be focused as much on the plot, but more the drama and awkward situations all the characters find themselves in while Saiki and Kaidou are attempting to raise this baby dragon in secret. But that could change, so we'll just see how it goes lol  
> Thoughts are written in _Italics_  
>  Hope you enjoy!

Five months had passed since Saiki and Kaidou had started publicly dating; they were both incredibly happy together and they hadn't had any fights or disagreements. Kaidou had successfully kept his boyfriend's powers a secret from everyone else, and in the past month he'd finally stopped panicking when someone jokingly brought up “mysterious psychic powers”. Everyone treated it as an ordinary thing at school now, and even Teruhashi, only in the past few weeks, had gradually begun to accept it. However she did still turn away when they kissed, but at least she'd given up on her evil schemes to break them up.

Currently, Saiki was at Kaidou's house on a Friday afternoon after school. They were both exhausted after their long school week and were definitely looking forward to the weekend.  
Anyway, Kaidou was seated on the edge of his bed beside Saiki, who was joyfully watching him play a newly found game that he adored: Monster Hunter.  
Saiki was completely clueless about the game, however he watched Kaidou regardless, just for the dazzling smile that was permanently worn on his face. It made Saiki happy by simply looking at the cute smile. His thoughts were filled with purely game-related ideas and reminders.  
 _If I capture this, then I should hopefully get that elusive plate! I should also probably upgrade my Dual Blades, so that the fight doesn't take quite as long. Do I have any Pitfall Traps?_  
Of course none of this made any sense to Saiki, but he found it amusing regardless. Kaidou was determined to get his boyfriend hooked into the game, but he hadn't properly attempted quite yet.

Kaidou quickly glanced at the clock mounted on his wall. “Oh Saiki, it's nearly 7, I'm gonna need to start studying soon. Sorry.”  
 _It's fine, don't worry about it. Is it safe to teleport?_  
“Yeah, my mum isn't home yet.”  
Saiki stood up. _Let me know if there's anything you need help with._  
 _Will do._ Kaidou thought.  
After a few days of hourly practice, Saiki and Kaidou had learnt to communicate telepathically. Kaidou didn't have psychic powers, but he knew that if he thought about something clearly, Saiki would be able to hear it. They used this skill to communicate across a far distance or to just have a conversation without anyone else hearing.  
“See you at school!” Kaidou waved.  
 _Bye._

Saiki teleported, materialising safely in the centre of his bedroom. Presently, only his father, Kuniharu Saiki, was home since his mother, Kurumi Saiki, had gone shopping.  
 _Saiki? You there?_ It was Kaidou, although he sounded quite faint. They still needed more practice over long distances.  
 _Yeah. What's up?_  
 _Can you help me with the school work?_  
 _Sure, just let me grab it._  
 _Thanks!_

About an hour had passed, and they'd both completed their school work together.  
 _Thanks Saiki! I've always hated Maths._  
 _It's difficult, but you're getting there._  
 _Well goodnight! Hope you have a fun rest of the day._  
 _The day won't last much longer, it's 8 pm, but I'm sure it'll be uneventful._  
Saiki packed away his homework, then froze. He had a strange feeling...  
 _I have a horrible feeling that there's a-_ SQUAWK.  
A bird collided heavily with the top of Saiki's head, knocking off his power limiters and sending them flying towards the door.  
Saiki stayed completely still, not blinking and barely breathing. _Crap, the world could get destroyed in 5 minutes! I can't move, otherwise I could cause some kind of earthquake! I could ask my father for help, but I'd rather not._  
Saiki desperately darted his eyes around, trying to think of a solution, although the screeching bird was still beating its wings, making it difficult to concentrate. Saiki glared at the winged fiend and suddenly it was being fired through the wall outside. _Oops. Restore!_  
There was a swift flash of blinding light and the wall was fixed. _Weird, there isn't usually a flash of light._  
Saiki sighed in defeat.  
 _My power limiters have fallen off, need your help._ he hesitantly sent to his father.  
After a few seconds, his father opened the door. “Well son, you must start being more careful and responsible.” he smiled, and was about to step forwards onto his power limiters.  
 _No stop!_ Saiki cried, extending his arm forward which flung his father out of the room. _You nearly stood on them!_  
“Sorry.” he carefully walked back in and handed the devices back to Saiki, then hurriedly fled the room.  
 _Good grief, that was close. I should probably sleep before anything else happens._  
Saiki climbed into his bed and lay comfortably on his side, speedily drifting into an undisturbed slumber.

Next morning, Saiki awoke and could immediately tell something was wrong the second he opened his eyes. His gaze was faultlessly drawn to something in the corner of his room in his wardrobe's shadow.  
An egg.  
 _An egg? Why is there an egg in my room? It's way too large to be a bird's egg._  
Saiki grabbed it with psychokinesis and dragged it through the air towards him. Once out of the shadows, Saiki noticed that it was a dark crimson in colour, and roughly the size of his school bag. Dark blue stripes coiled around it's shape, branching into different routes, creating a maze-like pattern.  
It slowly fell into his hands, heating them at the touch. The egg was boiling, but Saiki made it tolerable with his cryokinesis. He inquisitively scanned the peculiar object, taking in every minor detail.  
 _What is this? Never seen something quite like this before. Is it possible I accidentally teleported it here when my power limiters got knocked off? If that's the case, then there's every possibility this is from another universe. It looks very unfamiliar, so that could be it._  
Saiki attempted to inspect the inside of the egg with x-ray vision, but he failed, creating even more confusion.  
 _Never encountered something I can't see through, excluding some of my annoying brother's inventions. What could possibly hatch from an egg of this size and strange colouring? Maybe I should tell Kaidou, and we can figure it out together. Although..._ Saiki worriedly glanced at the scorching egg. _I don't know anything about this, so it could potentially be dangerous, and I would hate to drag him into danger, especially when it's something I don't really understand. There's a very slim chance he could know what's happening, but it's unlikely, and I don't wanna take that risk._  
He carefully picked up the egg again. _But where should I keep you until you do hatch?_  
Saiki thought for a few seconds then found at least a temporary solution; he dashed to his bedroom window and peered out to see a large abandoned bird's nest resting on a tree branch outside. He teleported it onto his windowsill then cautiously placed the egg into the nest.  
 _That'll do, at least for now. How am I supposed to figure out what you are? Do I really just need to wait for you to hatch?_ Saiki stared it down as if willing it to hatch until he was startled by a sudden thought.  
 _You awake Saiki? If you are, would you like to hang out again today? I'm really bored._ It was Kaidou.  
 _Crap what do I say? If I go to his house the egg will be left alone, and it could hatch in my absence. If Kaidou comes here, then I'll have to tell him about the egg, which I still want to hold off on for a few days while I try to fugure it out. I could just say I'm not feeling up to it or that I'm busy, but I don't wanna hurt his feelings or make him feel ignored..._  
 _I understand if you don't want to._ Kaidou continued. _You've been really swamped with school work, and you've been looking forward to relaxing on the weekend so it makes sense if you want some alone time._  
 _Great, now I feel bad, but I guess it's for god reason, even if Kaidou doesn't know yet._ Saiki prepared to send him a message telepathically. _Good morning! Really sorry, but I do have a lot of work to do, so maybe another time?_  
 _Yeah, of course! Let me know if you wanna talk or need help with anything._  
 _Will do!_ Saiki sent in response. _You're truly a beautiful person._ he thought to himself with a smile.

A few hours had passed since Saiki woke up to the unexpected appearance of the unfamiliar egg. Like he'd told Kaidou, he was focusing on his school work while also keeping an eye on the egg. It dazzled in the sunlight, shooting gleaming rays of dark red and blue lights as it reflected off of the egg's patterns. It had fallen by itself once in the past hour, although Saiki luckily caught it just before it collided with the floor.  
He had finished writing his final answer. He carelessly tossed his pencil aside and stood up to inspect the egg. Because of the shimmering sunlight, Saiki almost missed the small crack at the very top of the shell, but noticed it after a second glance. Excitement began to flow through him; it was close to hatching.  
 _Perhaps I should heat it up._ Saiki's eyes flashed as he created a controlled flame in his palm, which he steadily held over the crack on the egg then moved around in a circular motion, spreading heat to as much of the shell as possible.  
He realised he'd likely gone too far when the egg went up in flames, soon followed by the nest it was perched in. _Oops._  
Saiki was about to extinguish the flames when a loud cracking noise came from the egg as the shell began to break apart. Saiki froze, staring with awe as the egg wobbled, cracks spreading down from the top to the base.  
Suddenly, the flames were powerfully blown outward in a circle, forcing Saiki to leap back. He desperately turned his head to face the peaceful flames, darted his eyes around the calm but spreading fires until they fell upon what stood amongst the charred remains of the nest.

A small winged creature, about the size of the egg, stood sleepily in the centre of the fire, flickering its eyes in an attempt to open them. The fronts of its wings were lined with tiny, blunt spikes. Connected to the wings were vast, grey membranes covered with strange black patterns. The body was layered with bright red scales, followed on by black markings that stretched down its back, across a thick tail to meet a spiked club at the tip. Long talons protruded from the creature's feet that slowly curved into a hook-like shape at the end. Two sky-blue eyes were revealed when its eyelids finally opened up fully. A cute, high pitched screech sounded from the creature's mouth, which was full of rows of tiny jagged fangs.

_What... are you?_ Saiki questioned, full of intrigue.


	2. Kaidou's Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki decides to tell Kaidou, concluding the wyvern doesn't appear to be threatening.  
> He discovers afterwards just how wrong he is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii sorry it's been a while since the last update, but here you go!

**_What... are you?_ **

Saiki looked upon the shimmering scales of the creature. _Are you a dragon? I guess that's possible. Wait no, more like a wyvern._  
The baby wyvern's head waved left and right, silently staring at the details of Saiki's room, which snapped him out of his daze and caused him to notice the swiftly spreading fires again. Saiki hurriedly used his hydrokinesis to extinguish the flames, then his restoration ability to fix the walls and burnt furniture. He immediately snapped his focus back to the newly-hatched wyvern, weakly flapping its wings up an down.  
 _Hello?_ Saiki cautiously sent to the creature, causing a distressed cry to erupt from its throat, followed by a small cloud of black smoke. It began jumping up and down in a panic.  
 _Perhaps it doesn't like telepathy?_ Saiki thought to himself.  
“Sorry about that. This better?” he questioned soothingly, slowly inching towards the animal as it gradually started to calm down.  
 _I can't read its mind, and that's very unusual. There are only 3 types of mind I can't read: a complete moron, an irritating brother, and gross little insects. However I highly doubt this wyvern is brainless, has a psychic-blocking machinery or a minute brain. It seems quite intelligent; it knew something wasn't right when I used my telepathy, or perhaps it just didn't like the personal intrusion. But what am I supposed to do with you now?_  
Saiki and the wyvern turned to face each other, their blank gazes meeting. It seemed as if the winged animal was running through its own thought process, mind filling with new ideas that it'd rather focus on.  
The creature abruptly jumped forwards toward Saiki. His rapid, psychic reflexes allowed him to catch it just before it crashed into his chest. Saiki cradled it comfortably in his arms with a smile; the wyvern didn't appear to be naturally hostile, or at least not to him. It yawned loudly in his arms, cloaked itself with its pleasantly warm wings, and fell asleep. Saiki couldn't stop smiling when he gently placed the baby back into its nest.  
He must admit, it was very adorable.

A few hours had passed, mostly spent by Saiki petting or inspecting the newly hatched wyvern. It only appeared to get agitated when telepathy was involved, but other than that, it didn't appear to be threatening. With every passing minute, Saiki was beginning to conclude that it was safe to drag his boyfriend into this.  
 _Hey Kaidou, you there?_  
A few seconds passed.  
 _Yeah I'm here. What's up?_  
 _I've got something to show you, but you mustn't tell anyone. Come over to my house._  
 _Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes._  
Saiki sighed with relief. He hated hiding things from Kaidou after his heart-warming response to Saiki's powers; part of him was expecting his boyfriend to freak out and leave but thankfully he never did.

A silent minute had passed while Saiki was patiently waiting when a series of screeches and cries echoed around his room. He turned to his special guest to see it wildly sprinting around the floor, jumping around and screaming as if in pain. Saiki stepped over to it worryingly.  
 _What's wrong? You hurt yourself?_ he asked telepathically, and then he realised his mistake.  
The wyvern shook its head in crazed frustration and faced Saiki, opened its mouth then roared powerfully, throwing him off-guard. While it was still high pitched, it had a lower, much more menacing tone than any other sounds the creature had made. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a stunned Kaidou stood in its place.  
“What the hell was that?” he gasped.  
Saiki jumped to his feet, frantically panicking. The wyvern immediately snapped its head to face the intruder and dashed towards him without hesitation. Kaidou was still somehow oblivious. He stared at Saiki questioningly, clearly about to speak when he was abruptly thrown out of the room by an invisible force, door slamming shut behind him. Saiki would explain after he dealt with this temper tantrum, currently it was the least of his worries. Realising the trespasser had disappeared, the wyvern made a swift u-turn and began sprinting towards Saiki instead. He quickly bounced into the air and levitated, hair brushing the ceiling. The wyvern craned its neck up to face its floating adversary and flapped its wings angrily, attempting to fly, but failed and plummeted onto its chest.  
“Why are you suddenly so agitated?” he asked. “Are you hungry?”  
 _Judging by the teeth, I'd say it's likely a carnivore, so possibly some pork from the freezer?_ Saiki glanced at a book on his shelf and apported it, replacing it with a pack of pork from his freezer.  
 _I'm gonna have a very cold book to read later, what a pain..._  
Using his telekinesis, Saiki lifted the meat into the air and pulled it towards himself. He noticed the red wyvern hungrily spy the food as it drifted over its head. Saiki dropped a scrap of pork onto the ground and happily watched as the wyvern ran over and began to tear into it. Everything was going perfectly fine, until Saiki heard perplexed thoughts and noticed the door open shortly afterwards.  
“Saiki, are you ok? Are you not happy with me? Did I do something wrong?Are we...” he spotted the unfamiliar creature ravaging its food on the blood-stained carpet. “SAIKI WHAT IS THAT?! WH-WHAT?!”  
 _Crap!_  
Immediately forgetting about the half-devoured pork before it, the wyvern turned to face the intruder once again, malice glistening in its eyes. Kaidou froze under the icy glare. Saiki urgently soared into Kaidou, pushing him through the door into the corridor outside and hurriedly kicked the door shut behind them. They both toppled to the floor, Saiki's arms wrapped around Kaidou. Their noses touched as they lay on the floor together, Saiki simply staring into Kaidou's eyes which were filled with confusion.  
“What _was_ that?!”  
Saiki sighed. _Let me explain..._

Suddenly the scenery around them vanished and was instantly replaced with dazzling sunlight. Grass swayed around them calmly through the serene summer breeze. Momentarily forgetting about what he'd just witnessed, Kaidou briefly pulled away from Saiki and surveyed his beautiful new surroundings before gently falling back into the psychic's arms.  
They were comfortably laying on a slightly sloped hill facing a peaceful river located in an empty and silent park. Towering trees were dotted around the field behind them. The sun hung in the sky behind them resting beams of sunlight onto the river, causing the water to shimmer and shine like a mirror. Kaidou let out a cheerful giggle then turned to face Saiki.  
“What are we doing here?” he asked sweetly.  
 _To tell you the truth, I'm leaving that animal in my room to eat for a bit, but I at least wanted to go somewhere nice._  
Saiki noted Kaidou's disappointment; he should bring him out on a date soon to make up for the strange events.  
“What was that thing though, Saiki?” he questioned as his focus was drawn back to what happened.  
Saiki pulled himself up, soon followed by Kaidou. They both sat in silence for a few moments facing the tranquil river as Saiki pondered how to explain properly.  
 _I'm really not sure to be honest, I just woke up this morning and found a weird egg in my room, which then hatched into that. It looks like some kind of wyvern, so it must be from another dimension. I was planning to familiarise myself with it before telling you, just to ensure it wasn't dangerous, but after I told you to come over it started acting strangely. I'm pretty sure it was just hungry._  
“Wow, that's crazy... But how come you kept pushing me out of your room?”  
 _Didn't you see? It started moving towards you when you entered._  
“I didn't really get a good look at it.” he explained.  
 _It started chasing you and me before I threw it some pork; it definitely seems to be carnivorous, so since it just hatched it was likely prepared to eat us._  
Kaidou appeared shaken at the comment. “Well, what are you gonna do with it then? Clearly it can be a threat if agitated or hungry, so we can't exactly release it, we don't even know anything about it!” Kaidou sounded serious.  
 _I'm really not sure about this... I guess for now the best option is to just keep it and hide it until we find a way to get it back to its home dimension, whichever one that may be._  
“Any ideas how?”  
Saiki shook his head. _I'm almost positive it was transported there the night before; a bird flew into my head and momentarily knocked off my power limiters, so inter-dimensional travel would definitely be possible._  
“So why not just take them off again and send it back?”  
 _It isn't that simple. I could potentially destroy the planet with a single thought while the limiters are off, plus I have no clue which dimension it originated from; I'd be throwing blindly and hoping for the best._  
“Does it really matter? At least it won't be here...” Kaidou began to feel the guilt as he spoke.  
 _Normally it wouldn't, but it is my fault the poor creature was even brought here in the first place, so I feel I need to return it to its proper home._  
Saiki stood up. _Should be safe to go back now anyway._  
He smiled down at Kaidou as he placed his hand on his head, soothingly stroking the soft light-blue hair.

Saiki teleported them back in front of his bedroom door. He peered into his room with his X-ray vision; the food was all gone and the wyvern was sleeping peacefully on Saiki's bed.  
He turned to Kaidou and nodded, slowly opening his door. Saiki stealthily rushed over and stood beside his new pet.  
 _Here he is._  
Kaidou's eyes were fixed on the creature, full of pure shock. He was rooted to the spot.  
“S-Saiki...” he muttered.  
 _What is it? Are you ok?_  
“That's a Rathalos!”  
…  
 _A what now?_  
Kaidou rolled his eyes. “It's a monster from Monster Hunter, the first one you saw me fight yesterday.”  
Saiki thought back...  
 _Oh of course! How could I forget. That must be how I pulled it from its dimension; I passively thought back to watching you play while my limiters were off, bringing it here._ Saiki met Kaidou's gaze. _So you know about this thing?_  
“Well not completely of course, only what it can do in-game, which is _totally_ different from real life.”  
 _It's a start at least._ Saiki sighed and seated himself onto the bed.

_Good grief, this'll certainly be interesting..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kinda thinking about giving the story a slightly more serious vibe ? Because my original plan was for it to just basically be purely comedic and ridiculous, but now i think i might level it out with a bit more serious drama/threat.  
> Still have no clue where I'm going with this, but hopefully I'll figure it all out soon lol.  
> I'm also probably gonna start writing something else alongside this at some point, whether it be more TDLOSK or something purely Monster Hunter I don't know yet, but just to let you know in advance if another story pops up. When that does happen, I'll probably just take turns in updating each one, unless I'm feeling particularly inspired to write one more than the other at any point, then it might become more unbalanced for a bit, but I don't know yet. We'll see.


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidou decides to stay the night with Saiki in order to research and familiarise themselves with the newly born Rathalos when an unexpected visitor suddenly shows up, and serious problems soon follow...

_So what should I expect as this baby Rathalos grows up?_  
“Uhhhh flying, maybe a bit of fire... That's pretty much it.” Kaidou recounted.  
 _Could be worse. Fire I can easily handle with hydrokinesis, and flying hopefully shouldn't be too much of an issue since I can levitate._  
Kaidou turned to the sleeping Rathalos. “Although it might not even develop fire or learn to fly by the time you get rid of it, so who knows.”  
 _True._  
“Hey Saiki, would it be ok if I slept over tonight? Just so we can both do some research on this.” he asked nervously.  
 _Just to do research? Nothing else? How unfortunate._ Saiki smiled.  
Kaidou blushed and giggled. “Research, as well as other things...”  
 _Of course. My parents are going out for the next few days, and they're leaving this evening._

**DING DONG**

The loud noise of the doorbell startled Kaidou and awoke Rathalos; it jumped high into the air then began sprinting around in a panic, knocking over books and tearing fabric with its razor-sharp claws.  
“OH GOD!” Kaidou screamed, surprised by the wyvern's sudden chaotic behaviour.  
 _What a pain._ Saiki stood up calmly. _I'll go answer the door._  
Saiki hurriedly sprinted out of the room.  
“Don't leave me with it Saiki!”  
A loud roar thundered from his bedroom.  
“OH CRAP!”  
Saiki turned halfway down the staircase, torn on what to do.  
A few seconds passed.  
 _He'll be fine._ Saiki thought, then continued to the front door.

_I wonder what he could be hiding..._ came thoughts from outside.  
Saiki opened the door to see someone he hadn't expected to show up over the weekend.  
Aiura Mikoto, the psychic fortune teller.  
“Hey Kusuo! What're you up to?”  
 _Why are you here?_  
“Fine, I'll get straight to it.” she sighed discontentedly. “I saw that you were hiding something big and weird in a vision. May I know?”  
Saiki rolled his eyes. _Fine. Come in._  
Mikoto blushed. “Awww thanks! I'll go to your room then, shall I?” she asked flirtatiously before sprinting into Saiki's bedroom.  
 _What a pain._  
A few moments later, her scream echoed down the staircase.  
“KUSUO!” she called out.  
“SAIKI!” Kaidou also cried out soon after.  
He teleported into his room to see Kaidou desperately attempting to shut himself in the wardrobe and Mikoto crouched underneath his desk. Saiki's bookshelf had toppled over, spilling all his books over the floor. Torn pages were dotted around the room. Pillows and cushions from his bed were shredded into pieces along with his curtains. The window had scratches and cracks spreading through it like roots; he was honestly surprised it hadn't shattered yet. Rathalos was soaring uncontrollably around the room, digging talons into the walls and ceiling to assist with keeping it airborne.  
 _What a pain, it already learnt how to fly._ Saiki outstretched his arm and used his psychokinesis to suspend the rampaging wyvern midair. It abruptly calmed down, beginning to be more confused than angry at why it was no longer moving. Slowly it was lowered onto the floor, where it curled back up and immediately fell into a quiet slumber.  
Everyone was still and silent for about a minute: Mikoto sheltered in the shadows as she gazed upon the sleeping animal in shock; and Kaidou hidden in the small wardrobe with one door open slightly.  
“Care to explain?” Mikoto suddenly questioned fiercely as she climbed out from beneath the desk.  
Kaidou silently stepped out of the wardrobe.  
 _You did want to know what I was hiding._  
“Yeah but I didn't wanna be killed by it!”  
“Looks like it's already learning how to fly.” Kaidou stated worriedly.  
 _Yeah, but it hasn't quite got there yet. Can't see it being easy to take care of though._  
“You plan to take care of that thing?” Mikoto asked more calmly.  
 _We have to._  
“ _We_? Oh, both of you together! How romantic. Why not just release it back into the wild? Whatever it is.”  
“Well it's not really from around here.”  
“Wait a sec, isn't this that thing from Monster Hunter?” Mikoto asked curiously.  
“Yeah!” Kaidou answered, clearly happy to find another fan. “Hopefully he's more peaceful tonight.”  
 _He?_  
“Yeah, all Rathalos are male.” he said as if it were simple common knowledge.  
Without explanation, Mikoto abruptly grabbed three pencils from Saiki's desks, lunged forward, grabbed Kaidou's hand then scraped them swiftly along his palm.  
“OW! What the heck?!” he exclaimed as she tossed them aside.  
“SHUT UP!” she yelled, then focused her eyes on the bright red mark left on Kaidou's hand.  
A few long moments passed.  
A smile appeared across her face as she dropped his hand. “I'm staying here for your sleepover tonight.”  
Kaidou looked horrified, “B-But, Saiki and I, we...” he trailed off in an embarrassed daze.  
“Do it tomorrow night! Some extra psychic abilities could be useful in your 'research'.” she smirked. “Also why don't you call him Kusuo?”  
“Uhh I don't know, I just don't.” Kaidou giggled, even more embarrassed.  
 _What a pain._ Saiki sighed.

It was now nighttime, 10pm to be exact. The rest of the day had been relatively calm.  
Saiki and Kaidou were snuggled tightly together on his bed, both quietly observing Rathalos as it walked around the room, exploring each corner and object with curiosity. Saiki managed to restore his room into its original state a few hours previously. Mikoto was leant against the wall on her phone, half covered by a blanket that rested on her sleeping bag which lay on the floor beside Saiki's bed. She exhaled deeply, gently placed her phone on the carpet beside her, then glanced at Saiki and Kaidou. A horrified gasp suddenly escaped her mouth.  
They both turned to face her.  
“What's up?” Kaidou asked sleepily.  
“YOU HAVE THE MARK OF DEATH ON YOUR FACE!” she panicked.  
“Who, _me_?!”  
 _Wait what?!_ Saiki questioned.  
“Do you know what's gonna happen?!” Kaidou blurted out as he began to breathe at an alarming rate.  
She jumped to her feet. “No, just be on the lookout for any potential dangers.”  
Everyone's eyes were immediately drawn to the ferocious wyvern that nonchalantly strolled around the room.  
 _”Crap!”_ The trio spoke simultaneously.  
Rathalos froze to face them inquisitively.  
 _Kaidou, keep close to me._  
He fearfully nodded in response. “What do we do?” he whispered afterwards.  
“I don't know, now shut up!”  
Rathalos began to strangely shake its head, almost as if it had an irritating itch.  
“What's it doing?” Mikoto asked.  
Black smoke gradually trailed from within its maw.  
“Uhh, I think that's smoke.” Kaidou said bluntly.  
“Thanks for stating the obvious!” Mikoto snapped again.  
The red wyvern shook its head more vigorously until it finally reared its head up, opened its jaw and blasted a wave of flame in several directions.  
Saiki's eyes widened. He gasped, urgently extending out his arm to push Kaidou off of the bed. His terrified partner didn't resist, and instead desperately rolled onto the floor behind.  
Mikoto screamed, springing off of the bed and to the opposite end of the room. Saiki swiftly fabricated a large wave of water with his hydrokinesis, sending it crashing down over the fiery explosion. The fire was easily extinguished, leaving the room cloaked in a darkened haze.  
 _Kaidou?!_ Saiki desperately called out telepathically, unable to see him. _Are you alright?_  
A few coughs followed. “Yeah... I'm ok...” he panted.  
“Nevermind me then!” Mikoto cried from the doorway.  
 _Has the mark of death vanished?_  
“I've no idea, I can't see a thing..”  
Saiki grunted. Using his psychokinesis, he flung open his window to let out the smoky haze. While the fog was clearing, a loud _thump_ sounded from by the window.  
“What was that?” Kaidou inquired, climbing back onto the bed beside Saiki.  
 _That's not good..._ Saiki thought.  
He sprinted over to the window, momentarily disappearing from sight.  
“What is it?” Mikoto asked, also walking over.  
The smoke finally cleared enough for them to see.  
Rathalos was missing.  
“What, it's gone?” Mikoto questioned fiercely.  
 _Can you track him?_ he asked her.  
“Probably, but I-” she stopped to face Kaidou; he was swaying.  
“Saiki, I think... I'm...” he collapsed, falling sideways onto the bed, unconscious.  
 _Kaidou!_ Saiki rushed over and sat beside him.  
“Crap, the mark of death, it's still on his face! What happened?!”  
Saiki spotted a large scratch mark on the back of Kaidou's arm. Dried blood surrounded it, tainted by a strange dark purple colour...  
A sudden, horrible realisation washed over him.  
 _Poison..._  
“What?!”  
 _He's been poisoned... I think Rathalos must have claws laced with poison; he's been scratched!_  
“Well...” Mikoto began to panic. “What do we do?!”  
Without another word, Saiki held Kaidou's shoulders and abruptly teleported, leaving Mikoto alone in the silence of his destroyed bedroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you all had a great Halloween.  
> Sorry it's been a while, I've been trying to figure out where I'm going with this story and i think I've finally got somewhere. Clear by the recently added tags, i think I'm gonna go for a much darker route than originally intended. So hopefully it'll all work out and make sense, and i hope you enjoy!


	4. Antidote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiki desperately focuses all of his efforts to find an antidote for Kaidou, even if that means asking an _enemy_ for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been waaaaaay too long since the last update,my apologies for that.  
> Honestly i was beginning to lose hope for this story but i finally managed to find some inspiration! Hope you enjoy <3

Saiki fabricated into a dimly lit room with Kaidou unconscious and cradled in his arms. Several sturdy shelves lined the walls, each one presenting a different type of machinery or large dusty book.

“Dear brother Kusuo!” a cheerful voice called out from the shadows that seemingly danced about the room.

 _As much as I loathe this moron, he's my only option._ Saiki thought to himself.

“Kusuke, make an antidote for Kaidou.” Saiki spoke upon noticing his brother's familiar telepathic canceller.

“While it sounds fascinating, brewing an antidote for a venom created by an inter-dimensional being may prove to be rather difficult.” he let out an exaggerated sigh.

Saiki silently glanced down to Kaidou; he was sweating and shivering profusely. For a brief moment, he felt a strange sting in the area behind his eyes.

“Unless of course, you do something for me.” Kusuke added.

Saiki immediately turned to face him. It took all his efforts to hide his worry, sadness and hatred. “What?”

“Let's play a game, shall we?” Kusuke smirked, sparking a fierce rage within Saiki.

 _If he wasn't my brother I'd launch him into orbit._ Saiki thought to himself angrily.

“I could most likely brew an antidote if given an extract of the poison, meaning we'd have to find this wyvern. So, whoever finds it first wins!” he stated simply.

Saiki frowned. “Fine, just as long as you make an antidote.”

“Oh, one last thing.” Kusuke stated. “If you fail and I find this wyvern first then I'll capture it and use it as a lab rat therefore meaning I'll be unable to concoct an antidote resulting in your boyfriend experiencing a slow and agonising death. Timer starts now you have 30 minutes, go!”

Before Saiki could voice his obvious protests and animosity, a circular chunk of the floor beneath the scientist suddenly ascended as the ceiling opened up like a mouth. Kusuke was swiftly pushed to the roof.  
Saiki left Kaidou a quick but loving kiss on his forehead then teleported.  
The hunt began.

 

Saiki materialised directly beside Mikoto, greatly startling her as she was kindly attempting to tidy the remains of Saiki's burnt bedroom. Without hesitation, Saiki used his telekinesis to seize the book in Mikoto's hand and fling it across the room.

“What the?!” she exclaimed with surprise.

 _Can you track that Rathalos?_ Saiki questioned desperately.

“That's probably not a good idea...” she whispered.

_I don't care, can you do it?_

“I think so.” she replied more confidently.

Saiki nodded, then Mikoto hurriedly dug out her crystal ball from within the comforts of her sleeping bag. For a few moments there was silence. Mikoto stared deeply into the glistening sphere until a wide smile spread across her face.

“Found it! It's in a forest not too far from here. There was also this guy with blonde hair and what looked like a yellow horn which was a bit weird.”

Saiki instantly teleported them both; they appeared in the enveloping shroud of darkness that crept through the forest. Familiar screeching sounds echoed faintly around them.

“It's coming from that way!” she stated and pointed her finger into a random direction.

Mikoto began sprinting into the depths of the forest so Saiki quickly pursued. However something wasn't right...  
Realisation abruptly hit him. Saiki slid to a halt, causing Mikoto to briefly turn around while running.

“Kusuo! What are you doing?”

Wordlessly he teleported, leaving her alone in the darkness.

 

Saiki reappeared in a different part of the forest, this time in the presence of his brother Kusuke. The scientist turned around to face him, a small hint of surprise evident in his mostly blank expression.  
To Kusuke's left was Rathalos restrained in a metal cage.

“Seems like I won!” he smiled innocently. “I'm impressed you didn't fall for my decoy; a recording of this wyvern's cries.”

Rathalos yelped solemnly, then proceeded to let out a chain of distressed cries.  
Kusuke emotionlessly pulled out a tranquilizer gun from within his lab coat and shot a projectile at the dragon, instantaneously forcing it into a deep slumber.

“Please, just make the antidote!” Saiki shouted.

Kusuke seemed completely shocked now. “I've never seen you show this much emotion before! Intriguing. Maybe I should let your boyfriend die to see the type reaction it will incite?”

Saiki snapped his fingers and suddenly they were all stood back in the lab. Mikoto shortly appeared beside Kaidou looking perplexed. Saiki went to take step toward Rathalos but Kusuke swiftly aimed the gun at him. A cold, serious expression was worn on his crazy brother's face. Saiki froze and Kusuke giggled.

“Just accept it Kusuo, I've won this time.” he shrugged. “Even if you manage to separate me from this wyvern, I could very easily just kill your boyfriend. No use for an antidote then. Besides, you need me to brew it anyway.”

Saiki darted his eyes around, but his brother was right. No matter what he did, he still needed him to make the antidote.  
His brother reached into his pocket and held out a small glass phial filled with an unusual purple liquid.

“In truth, I've already concocted a cure.” he flicked his eyes to the phial in his hand. “It'll be a useful tool for my resear-” his sentence was stopped short when the phial in his hand was suddenly replaced by a different test tube that contained a different liquid.

Saiki smiled; he'd won.

Kusuke tossed the flask onto the floor with pure frustration. The glass tube shattered into tiny sparkling shards, spilling the remains into a puddle that gradually began slithering across the floor.  
Kusuke charged forwards toward him so Saiki simply teleported away. He fabricated just infront of a test tube rack where the antidote lay in the midst of several other different liquids. Saiki quickly retrieved then began sprinting towards Kaidou, but Kusuke was closer; he dashed to the space in between them both, preventing Saiki from reaching his partner. They both froze, gazes locked. Kusuke raised the gun again.

“Drop it. Now.” he maliciously demanded.

 _Wow, he's really serious..._ Saiki thought to himself.

In his peripheral vision, Saiki spotted a shining pink orb soaring through the air until it brutally collided with the side of Kusuke's head in a mix of shattering and cracking. Kusuke dropped the gun and collapsed amongst the field of glass fragments.  
Saiki turned to see Mikoto in the corner of the room.

 _Thanks for that._ he sent telepathically.

Mikoto blushed and smiled back at him.  
Saiki sprinted over to Kaidou then knelt beside him; dark bags had formed beneath his eyes and his clothes were drenched with sweat. Saiki gently held his shaking hand as he tipped the contents of the antidote into Kaidou's mouth. He heard him swallow, and relief washed over him.

Saiki teleported the three of them and Rathalos back into his room then lifted Kaidou onto his bed. Rathalos was still unconscious so Seiko carefully placed him in his crisp nest by the window.

 _I really want to stay with Kusuo, but..._ “I think I'll leave you both alone and head home.” Mikoto stated.

Saiki was mildly surprised that she didn't try to stay, but he was too occupied to care enough.

 _Bye._ Saiki waved as she silently exited his room.

He felt gratitude as well as a connection to Mikoto that he'd never felt before. It was weak, but it was there.  
Saiki rarely showed emotion, rarely cared a lot about people, but that changed after dating Kaidou; he'd unlocked something in him, and Saiki would never forgive himself if anything bad happened to him.


	5. Close Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidou has recovered from the poisoning however both him and Saiki must face a difficult dilemma upon waking up.

An hour, maybe more had passed since the troublesome encounter with Kusuke.

Kaidou and Rathalos were both still unconscious. Kaidou's condition had improved however; he was no longer shivering and his sweating seemed to have mostly subsided.  
Saiki refused to sleep. He was taunted by dreadful thoughts of Kaidou never recovering or his condition worsening while Saiki was asleep and oblivious.  
He aimlessly wondered, consistently glancing back at Kaidou and each time his harboured hopes were shattered. Eventually his worried gaze fell upon the ruins of his bedroom, so as a distraction, the psychic began restoring all of his possessions to their original forms. Books were pieced back together, wires were perfectly entwined and shelves were lifted then propped up against the walls.

“Ku... suo...”

Without delay, he rushed over to the bedside. Kaidou's eyes were slowly opening to reveal Saiki's blurred figure before him. He flinched at the overwhelming brightness that cloaked the room. Upon noticing, Saiki swiftly flicked off the light then turned back to face him. A weak but cheerful smile was spread across Kaidou's pale face.

_Kaidou! Good grief, you had me scared._

He giggled at the statement. “Scared about something other than bugs?”

Saiki smiled. _Only you. I was scared the antidote wouldn't work._

“Don't worry, the Jet Black Wings won't die from a simple poison.” _Although I do still feel like crap._

_You'll feel better, just get some rest._

“You should sleep too, you must be tired.”

_I can't..._

Kaidou limply extended his arm out and offered his hand. “Please?”

Saiki softly grabbed his hand and locked their fingers. _What a pain._ he said with a smile.  
He walked around the bed to the other side and stepped into the duvet beside Kaidou. They locked their hands together again.

“Love you, goodnight.” Kaidou whispered before rolling over. His blush was noticeable even in the darkness.

_Love you too._

Peacefully they both drifted off to sleep, hands still connected in a loving embrace.

 

The couple was abruptly awoken by the blare of the doorbell. Kaidou was startled, jumping upright from his comfortable position beside Saiki. The psychic calmly sat up too. He noticed how much better Kaidou looked, as well as his adorably tousled hair.

 _Feeling better?_ he questioned.

Kaidou nodded and smiled cheerfully. “Who's at the door?” Kaidou asked curiously.

 _What a pain._ Saiki sighed.

“What's wrong?”

_It's Teruhashi._

Kaidou furrowed his brow in confusion. “Why's she here?”

 _I'm not sure, but she can't come in._ Saiki glanced at Rathalos still peacefully asleep by the window. _And I want to spend some time with my favourite person._

Kaidou blushed. “I'll make sure Rathalos doesn't wake up while you're gone.” he stated then stepped out of bed and closer to the sleeping wyvern.

Saiki teleported himself downstairs beside the front door then simply stepped forward and opened it.  
Teruhashi stood there, glistening in the unusually bright sunlight.

“Good morning Saiki! May I come in?” she asked with her familiar soothing voice which many people compared to an angel's.

 _I'd rather you didn't but I know you will._ he thought to himself as she stepped inside.

 _Of course he couldn't refuse to let me in, he's probably dazzled and overwhelmed by my beauty! But that's fine, it's a perfectly natural response to me appearing on your doorstep._ she smiled to herself, however that smile instantly faded after she turned around to see Saiki silently gesturing for her to leave through the open door.

Before she could outwardly react, something shattered upstairs, soon followed by a few loud thumps.

“Oh crap no!” Kaidou shouted from Saiki's room as the sound of splitting wood screeched around the house.

“Uhh Saiki?” Teruhashi queried worriedly, momentarily dropping her perfect persona.

 _Kaidou are you alright?”_ he asked telepathically.

“I'm fine Saiki, don't worry!” he called down the stairs.

Heavy footsteps pounded just beyond the peak of the staircase.  
Saiki rolled his eyes. _What a pain._ He shut the front door using his telekinesis.

Still confused and oblivious to the serious danger strolling around upstairs, Teruhashi hesitantly but quickly walked up to Saiki's room.

“Hey Kaidou, what was that?” she asked.

Kaidou had fallen and was lying on his stomach, arm outstretched through the door frame in a desperate attempt to catch the fleeing wyvern.

“Uhhh nothing!” he replied nervously, then noticed her approaching shadow. “No no no, don't come up here!”

Her bewildered gaze met his panicked one and suddenly her eyes were drawn to the red wyvern stood a few inches away from him.  
She took a step back, soon followed by a few more.

“W-what is that thing?!” she cried, no longer caring for her normal facade.

In a second, Rathalos spun around to face her and instantaneously shot a small but searing sphere of fire.  
Her eyes widened and she froze, the lethal projectile mere moments away from impact. _What the hell is that?! This can't be happening, I can't die now, Saiki hasn't even said “Oh!” to me yet!_  
Saiki materialised to her right. With one rapid swing of his arm, a small wave of water collided with the fireball, creating a loud sizzling sound and clouding the area with a large amount of steam. Saiki's eyes scanned over Kaidou to see that he was thankfully unharmed. To his left, something fell out of his peripheral vision followed by a thump on the carpet.  
Teruhashi had passed out. _What a pain._ he thought to himself upon looking over her unconscious body.  
Using his telekinesis, Saiki opened several windows and rapidly removed all the haze from within the house. A silhouette suddenly soared past him, and he realised his terrible mistake.  
Rathalos was about to glide out of an open window when, seemingly out of nowhere, Kaidou dived forwards and caught Rathalos. He plummeted to the ground, Rathalos hugged against his chest while it fiercely tried to break free and escape.

 _Be careful of its talons!_ Saiki warned, feared flashbacks displaying themselves at the front of his mind. As fast he could, Saiki pushed the haze out of the house.  
Immediately afterwards and without delay, Saiki telekineticly suspended Rathalos and hurriedly moved it away from Kaidou back into his room. The dragon was struggling greatly against the invisible restraints that held it in place.  
Saiki and Kaidou let out a deep sigh.

“I'll get some food to calm it down.” Kaidou stated then ran past Teruhashi and down the stairs.

As Kaidou returned with some pork, Saiki noticed Teruhashi's finger twitch.  
_She's waking up._ Saiki spoke bluntly then pushed Kaidou into his bedroom and closed the door behind them. The surprise nearly caused him to trip over.

“Whoa Saiki what was that for?” he asked softly.

Saiki lifted a finger to his lips. Kaidou simply nodded then threw the pork over by Rathalos and watched it eat.

 _What are we doing, she's gonna wake up and tell everyone!_ Kaidou thought with the intentions of Saiki hearing. _Then she'll tell everyone!_

 _Try to calm down._ Saiki replied. _I'm waiting for her to turn around and leave so that I can erase her memory of this event._

Kaidou was shocked. _You can do that?_

_Yeah, although I do have to hit the victim around the head with something._

_Like what?_ Kaidou asked.

A book abruptly broke free form the bookshelf and flew into Saiki's hand. _This will do._

Saiki used his X-ray vision to peer through the door. Teruhashi, in a state of panic, confusion and terror, urgently turned around and made a beeline for the front door.  
Saiki took the opportunity and teleported directly behind her. As her hand reached out for the door handle, Saiki slammed the book into the back of her head. She made a small yelp of pain and shock then toppled to the floor.  
_Good grief._ Saiki tossed the book aside.

 

Her eyes fluttered open elegantly to the sight of the blinding sunlight. The view briefly dazed her until her eyes adjusted to the brightness. The back of her head ached slightly but it was barely noticeable.  
She felt wood beneath her fingertips and realised she was lying across a bench. _Nobody can see me lying on a bench!_  
Teruhashi panicked and pulled herself to sit upright. She darted her eyes around her, scanning for any witnesses but thankfully saw none.  
_What happened, how did I get here?_  
She strained to remember and after a few moments she finally did.  
_Of course! I entered Saiki's house and he was so star-struck that he accidentally tripped me over. Makes perfect sense! I must've hit my head..._ She reached back to tenderly rub her head, then simply shrugged it off and started walking back home.

 

“Well that was close...” Kaidou sighed.

Saiki walked over and sat beside him on the bed. He placed a hand reassuringly on Kaidou's shoulder.  
_Tomorrow we should try to figure out how we're gonna send this wyvern back._

Kaidou nodded in agreement. He turned to look at Saiki with a shy smile on his face. “How about we spend the rest of today together? Maybe we could go out and do something? Unless you don't want to of course...” he stated nervously.

Saiki smiled. _You read my mind._

Kaidou's eyes widened. “Wait did I actually? Can I do that?” Kaidou stared at his gloved wrist with awe. “I knew I had powers!”

Saiki shook his head amused. _Let's just go out shall we?_ he asked then offered his hand.  
Kaidou took it gladly then joyfully giggled as Saiki teleported them both out of his bedroom.


	6. The Night Which He Lost Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything dearest to him was lost and his hopes were shattered...

“Can't we stay out for at least a tiny bit longer?” Kaidou sulked.

Saiki and Kaidou both stopped to turn to eachother in the middle of the silent and empty street. Stars twinkled in the late night sky.

Saiki stared at Kaidou's face illuminated by the street light. _Sorry, but I should go and figure out this Rathalos situation._

Kaidou sighed. “Can we go out again tomorrow?”

Saiki ruffled his hair. _We'll see._

Kaidou smiled. “I'll see you tomorrow then!” He waved and began walking home.

Saiki smiled then teleported back to his bedroom.

He materialised beside his bed; everything seemed peaceful (excluding a very mangled bedside table) considering the circumstances.  
Saiki quickly scanned his room to eventually spot Rathalos curled up. He wasn't asleep however, simply resting.  
 _Good grief, I hope we find a way to get rid of you soon._ Saiki thought to himself, stepped into bed and gradually fell asleep.

 

Saiki's eyes snapped open and he instantly jumped onto his feet as a familiar scream sliced through his head. He glanced at the clock to read 3:37am in deep red. His eyes were then abruptly drawn to his window at the far end of his room; it was shattered and the curtains were ripped to shreds.  
Panic and terror erupted within him, freezing his blood and causing him to sweat.  
 _Kaidou? Kaidou can you hear me?_  
He waited a moment but received no reply.  
 _Kaidou?!_ He cried out but still nothing. _Crap, why is this happening?!_

He teleported instantly. Light was suddenly showered down onto him by the streetlamp towering above. The moon and stars were shadowed by a veil of dark clouds.  
Saiki dashed down the street, eyes darting around the inky blackness in desperate search for his beloved partner. He turned his head to a devastating sight that made his heart stop. He froze immediately on the spot, eyes wide, and stared with overwhelming fear.  
Kaidou's house was in ruins; the roof had completely fallen inward and the walls had collapsed, scattering the walkway in a destroyed mountain of debris and rubble.  
Saiki was breathless. Chills slithered down his spine. He felt lightheaded. Shaking, he took a slow step forward into the rubble.  
 _Kaidou! Please, answer!_  
Nothing.  
He continued forwards urgently toward the destroyed home. He stopped again just before where the doorway used to be.  
“Kaidou!” he shouted, hoping that would bring a response.  
Nothing.  
Saiki fell to his knees with despair. How... why did this happen?  
Something suddenly broke the silence. He lifted his head to look around as he listened attentively. It was very faint, but there was a sound echoing from behind the ruin.  
Faster than ever before, Saiki climbed to his feet and recklessly dashed towards the sound. He stumbled and almost tripped more times than he cared to count but he never stopped running. Never slowed down. Saiki couldn't give up when there was a chance Kaidou was still breathing.  
He slid around the curve to the back of the ruin.  
Kaidou was on his knees staring up at the remains of his home. Tears streamed silently down his face, his eyes full of despair and emptiness. Saiki couln't see any obvious wounds but he was totally shrouded in dust and small shards of glass.  
He didn't realise Kaidou had noticed him there.

“My mom, my... brother and sister...” he burst into hysterical sobs.

Saiki ran over and cradled him in his arms. Tears stung the back of his eyes too. He'd never felt worse pain than this, seeing someone he loved so much in unimaginable agony.

“I... I heard a roar from outside and something heavy hit the ceiling. I was with my mom when it happened and... and then the ceiling began to creak. She told me to run out so I did! She went to get my brother and sister before following me out but then...” he stopped.

_Kaidou I..._

“Then the house collapsed and I saw that _thing_ fly away...” he cried painfully. “They never came out and it's all my fault...”

_No, Kaidou..._

“What, it is! It _is_ my fault! I just ran and left them!” he screamed and tried to dash into the wreckage.

Saiki quickly lunged forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around Kaidou then pulled him back.

“Saiki let go!” he yelled and attempted to break free, but Saiki held on.

 _Kaidou, stop! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry...”_ he was crying now too, and after a few more seconds of Kaidou trying to break free he eventually gave up and fell against him crying endlessly into Saiki's shoulder.

Nothing more was said. He didn't know how long they were both there for, and he didn't care. Saiki embraced Kaidou and cried with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there hasn't been an update in two months, I've been quite busy and lacking inspiration.  
> Even though it's a short chapter, I really wanted to write something and release it. Hope you enjoyed, this story will likely come to an end within the next few chapters.
> 
> Also, completely unrelated, but Happy Pride Month!! I would love to write a short story for Pride, whether it be TDLOSK or something else, but no promises, it depends if I manage to find some spare time and think up a story. I'll try to!  
> You're valid no matter who you are and deserve the best. Happy Pride! :)


End file.
